Correspondence
by teanotes
Summary: "Senpai, why are you wearing glasses?"


"What," Mirai asks, "do you think you're doing?"

It's a late reaction, but Akihito looks up from the novel he's reading and the grey-framed glasses perched innocently on his nose droops a little.

He licks his lips, adjusting on the sofa. "I think," he begins, running a hand through his hair. "I'm waiting for the return of my girlfriend while she's out doing her groceries."

The plastic bags Mirai carries crinkle as she sets them down onto the counter. "I mean, senpai, how did you get into my apartment?"

"Keeping spare keys under the welcome mat is very unsafe, Kuriyama-san," he informs her courteously.

Pursing her lips, Mirai slowly turns to put away the various instant ramen cups and bottled water she had bought into her cupboards.

It's when she feels him behind her and his arms wrap around her waist does she frown, dismissing any reflections of her pounding heart.

"Why are you here?" she inquires.

She freezes as he nonchalantly drops his chin on the dip of her shoulder. "Why do you think?"

"How unpleasant," she says out of habit. Her left hand hovers slightly over a cup of ramen, unmoving.

"Are you sure?" His arms tighten on her stomach and fingers the hem of her blouse. The movement lifts her clothing an inch upwards and his thumb massages her bare stomach, leaving Mirai to shudder uncontrollably. "_I_ feel pretty pleasant."

It takes all her might to spin around to face him, which turns out to be a mistake on her part, because now she can clearly see the whites of his bright eyes and how red his lips are.

But onto the more important, pressing matter―"Senpai, why are you wearing glasses?"

Said object still sat irregularly where it was before, looking alarmingly natural on the crook of his nose. Akihito, unmoved, smiles mischievously, which nearly drives Mirai to drop kick him.

"Looks good, huh?" he jokes, and then more seriously, "They're reading glasses."

"Reading glasses?" Mirai repeats incredulously. "Since when did you need _reading glasses?_"

He frowns, not liking her tone of voice. "For a while now. I think your glasses-ness is contagious."

"I thought you loved glasses."

"On pretty girls, of course," Akihito clarifies.

It takes a while before she stops blushing, but Mirai manages to pry him off her as she trudges to the lounge where he had sat before she arrived. The sofa was warm from his lingering body heat and it was a nice change from the weather outside.

"You need to get a TV," her boyfriend says as he sits beside her and slings an arm around her shoulders. "I was bored."

"I can't even buy meat," Mirai complains, sinking into him.

"I'm not saying you _need_ a TV to be entertained," he reasons. "See, I can think of a few more entertaining experiences from the top of my head."

"Don't be a pervert."

"What?" Akihito cackles. "You're the pervert if you were thinking along those lines. But now that you bring it up―"

"Akihito-san," Mirai warns.

He blinks immaculately at her. "You look very cute today, Mirai."

She doesn't even have time to mutter a "thank you, you weirdo" before he swoops down and captures her mouth with a long, quenching kiss.

Mirai jerks back in surprise and realizes that their glasses had clanged on impact.

Noticing as well, Akihito hums happily. "You felt that, too?"

She can only nod, and Mirai supposes she just gave him another opportunity to kiss her again. To her inward delight, he does.

Predictably expert, he grazes her cheek with one hand and rakes another across her thigh as she clings to his knitted sweater. It takes another bout of crumpled clothing and breathy moans, but they end up having Akihito straddling her while kissing with swelled lips.

Because her brain is foggier than her glasses, she's not even sure if she hears him say what he says, but he's Akihito, so of course he would.

"I'm in love with you," he tells her neck and ears and forehead. "God, I really am."

The first thing she does after is remove his glasses, which she knows by now are fake, and the next thing she does is kiss the tip of his nose.

"Me, too."


End file.
